


Rain and Fire

by Guadalupe17



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings, and some senku bullying too <3, lots of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guadalupe17/pseuds/Guadalupe17
Summary: Tsukasa isn't careful as he helps the village with his strength, and ends up with an injury that worries Ryuusui to no end.Thankfully, rain comes to wash away his worries.
Relationships: Nanami Ryuusui/Shishiou Tsukasa
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	Rain and Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cloud Nine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452573) by [CloversDreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloversDreams/pseuds/CloversDreams). 



> So! This fic is based on the same universe as Clover's fic, ["Cloud Nine"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452573). You can understand this fic fine without it, but I recommend you read it!! Clover writes so well and her characterizations are always on point. Please check her out!
> 
> There's a couple songs to read this to, if you'd like :)  
> [ Sunshine Gold by Sam the Astronaut.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yqjt7cwjU_Q)  
> [Cherry Wine (cover) by Jasmine Thompson.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iBRsdMGWFTw)  
> [A Feast For Me by Elisa.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ldyeeGdEws) Now, while the lyrics in this one tell a different story than the one in this fic, the rhythm and melody is so sensual that I completely ignored the lyrics and focused on the music lolol 
> 
> Enjoy!

There’s a flash of white light in the sky before the rumble arrives – Ryuusui always likened it to rocks falling down a hill whenever he was out in the sea – and then a drop of water falls, two, three more, until rain is thrumming on their ceiling, quickly turning into a gentle and steady drone of noise.

Ryuusui loves this sound – every time it rains, memories shower his mind, reminding him of lazy moments in his father’s boat, of jumping in muddy puddles as a child, of hot chocolate and warm blankets while binging the latest TV shows; back when everything was easier. It’s sweet, it’s calming, it’s nostalgic. When he leans further into the window, he breathes in deeply – holds it – and pushes it out slowly, letting the smell of rain soothe him – it’s a fragile fragrance, so he takes his time breathing it in, closing his eyes and letting the cool air embrace him. It is clean and fresh, almost like air from the mountains. It’s amazing what 3,700 years of no pollution can do.

But rain means more than happy memories, now.

Rain means staying at home; it means Tsukasa will stay inside and not further endanger himself with all the physical labor in unsafe conditions that he provides for Ishigami Village. It’s not the first time it happens, and he knows it won’t be the last, however, yesterday was… seeing all that blood run down Tsukasa’s face, it was… it just… Ryuusui can’t remember the last time he felt that gut-wrenching panic, the kind that leaves you cold and shaky and gasping for air, like he felt yesterday.

 _I know it looks scary,_ Tsukasa had said, _there’s a lot of blood vessels in the head, that’s why I’m bleeding a lot, but I – hey, it’s okay – I promise it doesn’t hurt._ Once he calmed down, Ryuusui realized that what Tsukasa said it’s true; it looked more painful than it actually was, but Tsukasa was going to be alright. It didn’t hurt him. But there is an ache that has settled in Ryuusui’s chest since then – and when he woke up this morning, he felt it take root in his heart, its thorns wrapping tightly around him. So, he sees this serene thunderstorm as a blessing; the simple fact that Tsukasa won’t be in harm’s way, at least for today, helps the ache and the lump in his throat simmer down.

Even Kiara, the lion cub Tsukasa rescued months ago, could tell something was wrong. Maybe it was her sense of smell or her sharp intuition, but Kiara wouldn’t budge from her place right by Tsukasa’s side. Even if Tsukasa himself tried to push her away, she simply wouldn’t leave him. Now, Ryuusui understands the sentiment, but he wants to comfort him, too! He knows it’s not as though Tsukasa needs it, as it’s probably more for Ryuusui than him, but since that’s all he can do as his partner that’s all he will do.

So, to give Tsukasa a breather and ease his own peace of mind, this morning Ryuusui carefully lifted the sleeping cub in his arms and locked her in the brand-new room they built for her. Unsurprisingly, she didn’t stir, as she had stayed awake all night guarding Tsukasa against any evil that might hurt him again. Ryuusui figures not even the storm will be able to wake her up, at least for a few hours. She deserves the rest.

Behind him, he hears Tsukasa sit down on their bed, placing on his side the medical supplies Senkuu all but forced him to take yesterday after stitching him up. Ryuusui looks over his shoulder and finds Tsukasa attempting to clean and bandage the right side of his forehead, right where the injury is, without asking for help. Ryuusui watches him for a few seconds before approaching him, his steps making the wooden floor creak under him. Tsukasa shifts his gaze, smiling softly when Ryuusui stops right in front of him. He looks relaxed as he tilts his head slightly, causing his long hair to follow and fall down his naked shoulder. Despite the dimmed daylight, Tsukasa’s eyes’ still catch enough light to sparkle; and with his hair cascading down his shoulder and with his lips slightly parted, smiling, he—he looks beautiful. 

There is a strike of lighting, and Ryuusui gulps.

Before Tsukasa says anything, Ryuusui takes the rubbing alcohol and cotton from him, leaning down until he’s straddling him. Tsukasa blinks, opening his mouth to speak, but Ryuusui gently shakes his head, “Allow me.” Tsukasa closes his mouth and, after a beat, nods. Satisfied, Ryuusui drips some of the alcohol onto the cotton ball and lightly touches the sutured wound with careful taps. Tsukasa watches him, silent, barely flinching. Maybe it truly didn’t hurt him, after all. Maybe Ryuusui was worrying too much.

The sutures still bother him, though. “It’s healing well,” he begins, “but it will leave a scar.”

Tsukasa hums, resting his hands on either side of his boyfriend’s hips. “It’s okay. I’m used to them.”

Ryuusui frowns, pressing his lips together. Those words make the ache burrow deeper into his chest, and it hurts, because it’s not that Tsukasa isn’t in pain, no, it’s that Tsukasa knows pain _too_ well.

He’s used to it, as he says.

Gently, he brushes some of Tsukasa’s hair behind his ear, and the smile he’s rewarded is so loving, it makes him want to kiss him. Ryuusui grabs a clean bandage, wraps it over the wound and when he’s done, he lifts himself from Tsukasa’s lap to leave a kiss on the bandage. “Alright,” he mutters, “it’s done.”

Tsukasa is still watching him, eyebrows slightly furrowed, when he hums lowly again. He reaches up, gently stroking the side of Ryuusui’s face with the back of his fingers. “Sweetheart,” he says in the same soft tone Ryuusui used, “it’s okay. I’m okay.”

Ryuusui doesn’t answer, instead he wraps his arms around Tsukasa’s shoulders, hiding his face on the curve of Tsukasa’s neck. Tsukasa doesn’t say anything to him at first, not even when a small gasp escapes him – Tsukasa rubs his back, humming, the act reminding Ryuusui of a parent comforting their child after a scary fall, and the fact that it’s Tsukasa who is comforting him now when he’s not the one injured is too much; so, he just hugs him tighter.

Tsukasa stops, slowly moving his head so his lips are by Ryuusui’s ear, his breath tickling the back of Ryuusui’s neck. “My love,” Tsukasa whispers, and Ryuusui sighs shakily, “please look at me.” One more gasp, a sniff, and Ryuusui lifts his head. He must look and sound terribly upset, because Tsukasa doesn’t use pet names often – when he does, though, they make Ryuusui’s heart clench in his chest and he doesn’t know if it’s because they’re special since they’re rare, or because his love for Tsukasa tends to overflow his heart in response to them. Their eyes meet and, cupping his face between his hands, Tsukasa pulls him closer until their foreheads touch. He looks worried, Ryuusui notices, even though he shouldn’t be. But that’s Tsukasa for you, worrying over others while ignoring his own pain and – it’s not fair. He shouldn’t be used to pain; he shouldn’t be treating his own injuries alone, and yet he does it all without complaint. Because he’s used to it.

Tsukasa alternates his gaze between either of Ryuusui’s eyes, as though he’s looking for something. He seemingly finds it, because he smiles softly, and it makes Ryuusui smile back. “There you are,” Tsukasa breathes out, his thumb stroking Ryuusui’s face, wiping away a stray tear. “Beautiful.”

Ryuusui lets out a wet laugh, shaking his head. “That’s—that’s you.”

Tsukasa keeps smiling, “It’s you.” Ryuusui shakes his head, closing his eyes, but Tsukasa continues. “You’re so beautiful, inside and out.”

Any other day, and Ryuusui would reply ‘that’s always been you’. But Tsukasa is usually not this forward with his feelings, and now the words get stuck in Ryuusui’s throat. So, he opts for something else. “Flattery will get you everywhere,” he jokes, drying his face with the back of his hand, “especially with me.”

Tsukasa playfully rolls his eyes. “Alright, don’t push it.”

Ryuusui laughs, his shoulders shaking with the sound – Tsukasa looks less worried now. So, Ryuusui pushes it. “You’re so lovey-dovey suddenly, declaring your love for me and all. Not that I’m complaining, of course!” He wiggles his eyebrows, grinning, as though he wasn’t crying a minute ago. “But is the rain affecting you?”

“Deflecting,” Tsukasa starts, smiling, “unlike flattery, will get you nowhere.”

Of _course,_ he sees right through him, damn it. “Oh, I don’t know what you’re talking about—”

Tsukasa leans forward and kisses him, shutting him up. This is better deflecting than Ryuusui was planning, but he’s not complaining. Ryuusui slips his hands into his boyfriend’s hair, using his grip to gently tip his head, kissing him deeper. It makes Tsukasa grab his waist, his thumbs lightly pressing on Ryuusui’s hipbones. It draws a small noise from him that Tsukasa happily swallows, groaning lowly himself. With just a simple touch, a simple kiss, he erases the worries that were clouding Ryuusui’s mind.

It tickles when Tsukasa’s hands travel upward under his shirt, but when he starts running his nails lightly down his skin, Ryuusui can’t help the shiver that runs down his spine. Taking Tsukasa’s bottom lip between his own, Ryuusui gently sucks it, enjoying the way his boyfriend inhales sharply. He lets it go to lick Tsukasa’s lips and at the gasp he earns, he leans in to kiss him again, licking his tongue, feeling Tsukasa shiver against him. Ryuusui’s body feels too sensitive all of a sudden, and with the loving way Tsukasa holds him, touches him, kisses him— it feels like his skin is on fire.

He needs him closer.

More, more, more.

~o~O~o~

As the sun completely hides behind the dark clouds, the only light that fills their room is the occasional flash of lighting, painting their shadows on the wall behind them. Ryuusui’s clothes and Tsukasa’s shorts are on the floor, the medical supplies somewhere under their bed along with the small bottle of lubrication they used. 

With every movement of Ryuusui’s hips, the floor creaks, the noise drowning amidst the sky’s rumble and their own voices. Further up on the bed now, Ryuusui is leaning back with his hands supporting his weight on Tsukasa’s thighs. His head is tilted back, eyes closed, face flushed and exhaling soft pants as he moves up and down on Tsukasa’s lap. His thighs shake, but Tsukasa’s soothes them by caressing them. He is looking up at him, panting himself, but his gaze falls to where they are connected and it must spur him on, because his hands move to Ryuusui’s hips, guiding him down at an angle that pushes him even deeper inside him. It makes Ryuusui cry out and stop, so Tsukasa stops, too. Sitting up, Tsukasa wraps his arm around his waist, pulling him chest to chest as he continues to caress him, and he smiles.

Despite what they’re doing, it’s that smile that makes Ryuusui’s heart skip a beat.

Ryuusui leans forward to kiss him open-mouthed; it’s messy and uncoordinated but it leaves them breathless all the same. Wanting more of him, he holds onto Tsukasa’s shoulders and grinds, both parting and shuddering at the sensation. When Ryuusui grinds again, Tsukasa meets him halfway, and a moan escapes him. It feels good, it feels _so_ good, but he wants even more.

“You—ah—you… don’t have to be so gentle, you know,” Ryuusui pants against his mouth, brushing Tsukasa’s hair away from his face.

Tsukasa’s hooded eyes narrow more, confusing his boyfriend, but he doesn’t say anything. Instead, he pulls out and turns them around so Ryuusui’s under him and he can’t help but smile at the blonde’s surprised expression. Tsukasa grips Ryuusui’s hips tightly, using his own weight to keep him in place as he aligns himself and pushes in roughly. Ryuusui’s breath hitches, eyes fluttering shut, groaning loudly and deeply. It encourages Tsukasa, who feels like his heart will beat out of his chest, to pull Ryuusui to the edge of the bed until he’s the only one laying on it. Tsukasa hoists Ryuusui’s legs so they’re resting on his shoulders, lifting his hips off the bed.

Their gazes lock before Tsukasa enters him again. The rhythm is faster than before, harder, making Ryuusui shut his eyes tightly, biting hard on his lip and grasping at their blankets just to have something to hold onto. “Like this?” Tsukasa asks, breathless, his fingers digging into Ryuusui’s hips. “Do you—mnn—do you want me to be rough with you like this?”

Ryuusui gasps as a rush of heat washes over him. There’s something about a strong man like Tsukasa treating him so gently and carefully, but he can’t deny how intimate it feels to let Tsukasa be rough in his strength and _trust_ and _know_ that he won’t hurt him. His mouth trembles as he tries to speak, “Anything you—” A particular harsh thrust has him crying out, shaking, “— _anything_ you do feels good, feels _so_ good, because _it’s you_ , so…” He gasps in air, his voice losing strength until it turns into a whimper, “do it— _ohh_ —do it how you like it.” He grins, eyes half-lidded. “Don’t hold back, okay? Take me however you want, I’m yours.”

His eyes, his smile, his warmth, his voice and now his words… they all shock Tsukasa to a stop, eyes widening. Ryuusui, who wants everything the world can offer him, who wants to own and see and reach the best of the best and the worst of the worst, who wants everyone and anyone.

That same Ryuusui is now offering himself to him, allowing himself to be possessed, to be cherished and to be loved by _him._

Under him, Ryuusui frowns slightly until suddenly his face flushes even more, one of his hands coming to feel his stomach as his mouth opens with a soft moan. “O-Oh… you’re bigger—”

Tsukasa leans enough just to grab his waist, his thumbs pressing on his sides and Ryuusui can’t speak, can’t say anything, because Tsukasa looks as wrecked as he feels, flushed all the way down to his shoulders, trembling with desperation. Ryuusui hiccups, feeling hot all over, squeezing his legs around the man on top of him. It makes Tsukasa smile, humming low in his throat, and Ryuusui can’t help but smile back.

Tsukasa moves again, and Ryuusui lets go.

The pace Tsukasa builds is brutal and all Ryuusui can do is hold onto him, thrashing against their covers as heat concentrates tighter and tighter low in his belly. He tries to keep his moans in, because hearing the broken sounds come from Tsukasa feels even better, but he feels so good already and Tsukasa isn’t stopping, not even for a break in-between his thrusts, and he can’t help the rise of pitch in his voice as he begs— _faster, harder, please, please, please—_ it’s too much. He can’t keep it in, anymore.

White heat builds and builds until it washes over him, forcing Ryuusui to arch his back off their bed, head snapping to the side and eyes rolling back at the intensity of it. It’s more than enough to drive Tsukasa over the edge, his hips snapping hard against Ryuusui’s until he finally comes to a stop, a guttural groan escaping him as warmth spreads inside Ryuusui. The pleasure it gives him sends him into more aftershocks that leave him shuddering harshly.

Soon enough, Tsukasa leans forward until his forehead is resting against Ryuusui’s shoulder, trying to get his breathing under control. Ryuusui wraps his arms around him, turning his head so he can bury his face in Tsukasa’s hair. Now that they’ve stopped moving, he’s hyper aware of how his thighs are quivering, how hard his insides are twitching and how much Tsukasa is still throbbing inside him. Chest to chest, he can also feel their hearts beat in sync as one, pumping and pumping and pumping and suddenly Ryuusui doesn’t know what to do with all this love, doesn’t know where to put it all anymore. It beats out of him, overflowing. Quietly, he feels some of it escape from the corner of his eyes, leaving a burning path down the sides of his temple.

When Ryuusui holds onto him so tightly, skin to skin, it makes Tsukasa want to kiss him all over, embrace him and spoil him. He’s so cute like this and Tsukasa can hardly stand it.

Eventually, Tsukasa lifts his head, slowly kissing along Ryuusui’s jaw until he reaches his lips. Ryuusui opens his mouth for him, kissing slowly and lazily and so, so lovingly, he hopes Tsukasa can feel how much he loves him through it, how much he wants him. How much he needs him.

They stay like that for a while, kissing and caressing each other until their muscles stop twitching against their will. When they part, Ryuusui looks peaceful as he tucks Tsukasa’s hair behind his ear. It’s such a simple action but it makes Tsukasa’s heart skip a beat every time. “There you are,” Ryuusui murmurs, smiling, repeating the words he said earlier. “Beautiful.”

Tsukasa laughs softly, “That’s you.” And before Ryuusui says anything else, he kisses him again, repeatedly, over and over until Ryuusui laughs. He’s so beautiful like that, Tsukasa thinks. Remembering something, he brushes their noses together before speaking again, “I’m yours, too.”

Ryuusui hums questioningly, still a bit out of it.

Tsukasa kisses him one more time. “What you said before,” he whispers, “about being mine. I’m yours, too. Completely. Always.” He smiles and Ryuusui's breath catches in his throat. “I’ll never have anyone but you.”

Oh. Ryuusui blinks, trying to come up with an answer. There’s so much he wants to say; that he loves him, that he wants to be with him forever, that he wants to marry him… but they all die on his tongue.

So, he settles on a kiss that he hopes can convey all of that.

Thankfully, Tsukasa understands, and kisses him back with the same intent.

Outside the window, the night sky is clear and the ache in Ryuusui’s chest has long disappeared.

~o~O~o~

The next day, as they approach Senkuu’s lab for their daily tasks, Tsukasa notices the odd gait in Ryuusui’s walk. Ryuusui doesn’t seem bothered by it, as he is talking away like he always is, and there’s no sign of pain on his face. Tsukasa is about to let it go when Ryuusui missteps and hisses, doubling over to massage his inner thighs.

Tsukasa frowns, guilt rising in his chest. He leans over to join Ryuusui’s hands in soothing his muscles, softly massaging. Ryuusui lifts his head to thank him but his smile dies as soon as he sees the worried look on Tsukasa’s face. “What’s wrong?” He asks, standing straight. Tsukasa does the same, so Ryuusui reaches up to cup his face with one hand, his thumb stroking his cheek.

Tsukasa holds his hand against his face as he speaks, eyebrows furrowed, “Did I hurt you? Was I… too much?”

Ryuusui looks at him for a second, and then looks around. He moves their positions, so Tsukasa’s back is facing the lab when he pulls him down by his cape to kiss him. It makes Tsukasa gasp in surprise when Ryuusui licks his lips. He closes his eyes, groaning as he opens his mouth for him, letting Ryuusui set the pace. With just his touch, all of Tsukasa’s worries leave his mind. Warmth spreads in his chest and on his skin with the way Ryuusui sucks his tongue, making him feel lightheaded, and now he wishes they were closer to their home and not out. When Ryuusui pulls his bottom lip with his teeth, he leans forward to follow his mouth but Ryuusui lets go, laughing gently at the semi-pout on Tsukasa’s face.

Wrapping his arms around Tsukasa’s neck, Ryuusui says, “It’s okay, I like it.” Letting one arm reach down, he pats one of his own thighs and winks. “It’s a good ache.”

Tsukasa looks to the side, slightly embarrassed but smiling all the same.

Until he hears the angry yell of a familiar scientist, of course.

“There you two are!” Senkuu yells, stomping towards them. “You noisy, gay _bastards!”_ Ryuusui grins as he points to himself questioningly. “Yes, you! You too, Tsukasa!” When he’s in front of them, one hand on his hips, he points at them accusingly. “Can you two be, oh, I don’t know, a little bit more _subtle_ next time you go at it like animals?! I could hear you all the way down to my lab! I didn’t know what to say to Chrome when he asked what those sounds were, ‘cause I knew that he wouldn’t be able to look you in the eye afterwards. And while that would’ve been really funny, Kohaku would’ve _probably_ killed me. So!” He pokes them both hard on their arms, but only Ryuusui has the courtesy of pretending it hurts. “Shut! The fuck! _Up!”_

Tsukasa’s lip trembles with the effort to not laugh. His boyfriend has no qualms about it though, so he has to be the one to speak because Ryuusui is laughing too loud to do it. “Hm. Well. Maybe you’re just jealous that you can’t get any.” And now he has to hold Ryuusui up because he’s laughing too hard to stand.

Senkuu also laughs, though not as much, rolling his eyes. “You know what’s better than sex? Science.”

Deadpan, “Ok.”

"Stop that."

"Ok."

“I hate you.”

“Ok.”

Senkuu pokes him some more in retaliation but his merciless poking is put to a stop when Kiara, out of nowhere, tackles him to the ground. He yelps, pushing her mouth away from him as she tries to keep him down on the grass. “HEY, HEY, HEY!! GET YOUR CAT!!!”

Tsukasa can’t hold it in anymore – he laughs along with Ryuusui who is now holding his stomach as he tries and fails to breathe. “It’s okay, she doesn’t bite.” He manages to say as Kiara bites Senkuu’s hand.

Senkuu screams. “YES, SHE DOES!! GET—” She licks his palm and Senkuu yells, swearing on everything he stands for that he will kill Tsukasa and Ryuusui for this and then himself.

They both think they can cope with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to like, comment and subscribe! 🔥  
> Lmk if you liked it! or not. That's cool too lolol
> 
> Twitter: @mishi_yana  
> Art Tumblr: @mishiyanx


End file.
